


Bridge This Gap

by imthehotgirl



Category: Boy Meets World, Girl Meets World
Genre: Feelings Realization, First Kiss, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Working Out My Feelings Through Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-27
Updated: 2020-09-27
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:07:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26681134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imthehotgirl/pseuds/imthehotgirl
Summary: When Jack Hunter re-enters Eric Matthews' life not only does he remember that Eric's friendship has always meant the world to him, but he realizes that he just might've always been in love with the other man all this time as well.
Relationships: Jack Hunter/Eric Matthews (Boy Meets World)
Comments: 10
Kudos: 132





	Bridge This Gap

**Author's Note:**

  * For [shaneo6930](https://archiveofourown.org/users/shaneo6930/gifts).



> So, this past week was a particularly difficult one for me. I was determined to handle things all by myself like I tend to do. And I ended up on a very dangerous road, mentally speaking. Planning things out because I'd convinced myself this was the only way. There are days I miss her so damn much and being okay with the closure we ultimately got has been very hard to deal with in a lot of ways. At the same time it's a hell of a lot more than some people get. Due to my own choices I began letting her go over a year ago (in some ways even earlier than that). I was trying to protect myself from heartbreak, but my heart ended up breaking any way. And this past week I had to 'let her go' again in a way I hadn't expected, but knew at some point would be inevitable. She is one of the best friends I've ever had and always will be, no matter where life takes each of us. I just have to remember to hold on to the good memories. On Friday night/early Saturday morning, unaware of everything I'd put myself through earlier in the week, one of my best friends shared a Jack/Eric video with me. And just like that I felt like I could breathe again. I don't know what it is about these two characters, the pull they have on me, but they've always managed to help me find my happy place. I'm so grateful to them and the show(s) for continuing to be the light in a dark place for me. :o) Sorry this got so long!! Happy reading!! <3

New York City, New York

Jack Hunter had been in the Peace Corps for two years. For what (at the time) had felt like two long years. But then he’d stayed away from Philadelphia and New York City even longer than that once he’d returned to American soil.

And when his mind had helpfully supplied the term ‘stayed away’ what was truly happening was avoidance, plain and simple. Roughly sixteen years’ worth.

So, when Eric Matthews summoned him by contacting the company he worked for, seemingly out of the blue, he was surprised and yet relieved. He felt relieved because he wasn’t (technically speaking) the one who’d made the first move in resurrecting their relationship.

And then he was surprised again when Eric dragged him along to his niece’s middle school dance of all things.

Riley was adorable. The perfect blending of Cory and Topanga some had been known to say. And yet when Jack looked at her all he could see was Eric. Eric and all of the time the two of them had lost with one another.

As he was begging Riley to hold on to her friends as long as she possibly could he silently promised himself that he wouldn’t lose any more time with his own best friend. Even after all this time that’s what Eric was to him-The best friend he ever could’ve asked for. And he refused to continue to let Eric believe even for a second that anything less was true for them.

**

Later the same night of the semi-formal Jack and Eric sat in Jack’s hotel room, Eric on the edge of the bed while Jack sat in a chair at the nearby table situated near the only window, his hands steepled in front of his face.

“Hey, Jack…? Jacky…? You okay?” Eric ventured softly.

Jack jerked his gaze toward Eric, slowly realizing Eric could’ve been saying his name for several minutes and he wouldn’t have had any idea.

“What?” he croaked slowly. “Oh. Yeah. Yeah, I’m good Eric,” he murmured, his eyes softening.

“You’re sure?” Eric asked hesitantly.

Jack nodded. “I’m good,” he repeated. “But I’m also… I’m sorry, Eric.”

Eric’s brow furrowed in a mixture of confusion and worry. “What for?”

Jack got to his feet, walking over to the bed, sinking into it next to Eric as he sat down.

“For avoiding you for so long. For letting our friendship fall to the wayside. For so many things. But mostly…” he choked out, trailing off in a hoarse whisper, feeling tears sting at the edges of his vision. “Mostly I’m sorry for not telling you every day how much I love you, Eric,” he continued in a soft promise, leaning forward until their foreheads touched, the two of them seemingly breathing the same air as they held one another. 

Jack’s hands were fisted tightly into the folds of Eric’s suit jacket while Eric gently cupped Jack’s face in his palms.

“I love you too, Jack. Always have,” Eric growled huskily in an equally tender promise, his nose brushing against Jack’s for a moment as their lips finally met in a long anticipated and overdue kiss.

Kissing Eric, Jack realized, was slightly awkward in its newness and yet somehow all too familiar, like coming home. As cliché as it might’ve been to admit, even just to himself, Jack felt the moment was perfect.

They’d begun to successfully bridge the gap between them, heal themselves and each other by rekindling their friendship and allowing it the chance to flourish into something the both of them had secretly longed for in their own ways for so long. Jack knew he and Eric were prepared to make this leap into the unknown because they’d be doing it together just like they used too with everything else. It was the ending of several things but also the beginning of so many more. And Jack was excited to discover them all, Eric by his side, with him, throughout just like he’d always been. Just like Jack had been reminded at Riley’s school dance, keeping Eric in his life had always been the best choice he’d ever made. And this time around Jack intended to make sure it stayed that way. For them both.

THE END


End file.
